Flash foward
by Gears
Summary: what happens when the newsies are transported to the 2002 new york rally......funness that what!*UPDATED! Davids chapter added!**
1. Default Chapter

Prologue:

In a laboratory in a location that is a mystery to the rest of us two girls can be seen tinkering with an odd looking machine.

"Hand me the green funnel." Said one, she was leaning halfway into an open hatch.

"Here ya go!" Said the other girl excitedly as she handed her partner the funnel in question.

"Blush, I do believe this is our best invention ever! Hand me the engine from that lawnmower over there." Said the first as she retrieved a bottle of Motor oil and disappeared back into the machine.

"You got it Muffins!" The other girl replied as she hauled the motor over to the table next to the elaborate machine.

"Um Muffins?"

"Yes" replied muffins from her task.

"Two things, um first thing which machine are we building again? The time machine or the thermo nuclear death ray with the power to enslave the world?"

"Time machine. What's the next question."

"Um, well wasn't there a Rally in New York we could have gone to?"

Muffins pulled out of the machine and looked at her partner in crime like she had lost it. "You do remember the whole reason we built this machine right?"

"Um wasn't it to bring the newsies here because it would be much better than going to a rally and talking about them?" Blush guessed.

"Exactly." Muffins said closing the panel that she was working out of and climbing down the machine. "Now hook that wire into the Lawnmower engine and lets try it."

Blush went and attached the wire. "We should test it first."

Muffins nodded in agreement and went to join Blush who was already standing by the machine. On its wall in front of them was a compter screen and keyboard. Blush began typing: 

YEAR: 1899

PLACE: New York City

SUBJECT: 

Blush stopped "who do we want to test it on?"

Muffins smiled evilly "Try Pulitzer."

Blush nodded and continued typing.

SUBJECT: Pulitzer

PLACE TO BE TRANSPORTED TO: Muffins' garadge.

After Blush entered all the information into the computer and pressed go. Suddenly there was a flash of light and a whole lot of fog. When it let up Muffins and Blush could see an old man standing through the mist. 

"What is this! I demand to know whats going on here! Do you know who I am!"

Muffins and Blush smiled at each other and pressed the back button on the computer sending him back to his own time period. 

"It worked." Blush squealed with delight as she began typing once more.

"The rest of the list is going to be soooooo jealous when they hear that we really do have the actual newsies in our possessions." Muffins grinned

"Yeah! We can claim to have captured the real deal instead of just pictures like we usualy do."

Muffins giggled and looked at their creation. "Good thing all the Race fans paid up or we would never have been able to build this thing."

Blush laughed and then stopped typing. "Ok Im done! Are you ready for the real thing?"

"Yes! Now hurry up and press the button!" 

Blush obliged and pressed enter. The two waited for the bright light and fog that didn't come.

"Whats wrong?" Blush wined upset that her boys wernt there.

Muffins looked at the computer screen "You idiot! You screwed up!"

Blush looked at the screen.

TIME: 1899

PLACE: NEW YORK CITY

SUBJECT: THE NEWSIES

PLACE TO BE TRANSPORTED TO: THE NEW YORK CITY RALLY 2002.

"OOps" Blush said softly realizing what went wrong.

"Yeah oops. Hurry reset it and try again."

"Ok." Bush worked quickly on retyping the information and once again pressed enter.

Again nothing happened, shortly afterward the lights went out completely.

"uh oh." Muffins mumbled

"I cant belive it! We ran out of power!" Blush screamed

Muffins nodded. "We need to find more power and quickly! To the Blush Mobile!" 

And off the two ran to Blush's car in search of a stronger power source.

__________________while at the rally____________

About 35 to 40 teenagers sat in a rather secluded area of Central Park Most of whom where girls. They sat scattered in little groups. Each group was talking about Newsies in some way or another or discussing what they planned on doing for their rally.

Suddenly a bright light nearly blinded everyone and a fog rolled in.

Once everyone could see right they noticed a large group of boys standing around Looking utterly confused. One with mousy brown hair , a short stature and a cane by his side stepped forward. "Uh excuse me ladies." at this almost all the guys wearing hats took theirs off. "We seem to be ummm lost……..We was in da Manhattan Lodgin house and next thing we know we was here. Would youse tell me where we are?"

Most of the girls where floored. 

"Um…hello, my name is …Luna and your in New York." Luna stammered finally managing to speak.

"What year is dis?" Asked one with a Cowboy hat stepping forward.

"2002..." Luna replied unsure of what to say next.

"What?! How did we….I mean?.."

The others looked at the boy in the Cowboy hat who Looked like he was gonna have a heart attack.

"Ok um…damn how did we get here?" the boy with the cane continued

Luna shrugged "Beats the hell out of me." 

"Not that I'm complaining." Luna add'd under her breath.

"Well" a blond boy with glasses stepped forward "We got here by that light maybe it'll take us back later?"

"So we might as well have fun while wese here in the future!" a little Italian with a cigar spoke up.

Before Jack or Spot could protest each boy was dragged off in a different direction by a group of girls who came out of it right before the Italians comment.

And so the adventure begins………


	2. spots chapter

Title- Flash Forward

Rating - G

Author- Gears

Disclaimer- I have nothing! I don't own anyone in this story…the newsies are Disney's playground and everyone else's belongs to themselves….don't sue I'm poor.

Chapter One: SPOT

Spot stood in the park and looked around realizing that all of his friends where gone and that he was now left with a group of 13 kids Almost all of which where girls save the guy off to the left of them. 

"So what are we gonna do with him?" One asked eyeing him up and down

"I got a couple of ideas." Another said 

"Lets take him to our hotel!" Someone else shouted from the back

"Great Idea!" came another voice from the mob as they buzzed excitedly amongst themselves about exactly what they where gonna do with Spot.

Spot stood back confused by the whole thing, he looked over at the guy who had slowly made his way away from the plotting group of girls.

"Hey, you." Spot called softly to the other boy.

The boy looked at him and made his way over to where Spot stood. "Yeah?"

Spot nodded towards the girls. "What's goin on here"

The other boy looked to the group and back at Spot brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"Do you relize who you are?"

"Yeah Im Spot Conlon Leader of the Brooklyn newsies! Of course I know Who I is!"

"Exactly those girls worship the ground you walk on!"

"Really?" Spot asked smirking. His ego swelling to the size of most modern day movie theater screens.

"Uh huh…and they aint the only ones." He said as he checked out two girls who happened by the group.

Spot followed his gaze and smiled.

"You wanna go pick up girls?"

Spot looked back at the other boy. "Sure. What's yer name anyway. 

"I'm called Slasher." the other boy replied as they followed the two girls who at that point started throwing flirtacouse glances their way.

It took a good little while before the girls broke their chatter and realized that Spot was missing along with Slasher. It didn't take them to long to find them either for just a short distance away they spotted the two flirting with some other girls. Moving as a whole they dragged the flirting boys away while others dispatched the Girls in which they were flirting with. 

"So Spot is there anything you wanna do while you're here?" Luna asked as the group walked away from the now pissed off girls.

"Yeah," Spot said with a smirk. "I wanna go see Brooklyn."

Most of the girls stopped dead in their tracks. "Brooklyn?" Mimic asked sorta quietly.

Luna nodded. "Um Spot, we don't live in New York were here for a meeting, So we really don't know how to get to Brooklyn."

"So" Spot shrugged "I kin get us dere no problem."

"No you cant." Came a quiet voice from behind him.

"What?" Spot asked as he whirled around to meet the gaze of the person who dared to tell him he didn't know how to get back to his own city.

"I said you cant." Bronwen piped up from her spot off to the side.

"Explain." Spot said putting his hands on his hips.

"Well um things have changed a lot since 1899 and you wont know how to get back." Bronwen finished looking at Spot apologetically.

Spot smirked at her and looked around "Hate to say it doll face but yer right."

"Then it is lucky for you that I MIX the magnificent do live here in New York and know how to get to Brooklyn from here!" Mix cried as she jumper from the back landing dramatically in front of Spot who was obviously impressed with her.

"C'mon Baby cakes lets hit Brooklyn." Mix said as she grabbed Spots arm and began dragging him along with her. 

They finally came to a roadway and waited to cross. Spot seemed fascinated with the cars.

"Hey" He said nudging the girl closest to him. "What're those?" He asked pointing to the cars zooming by him.

"Those are cars." Uhm replied.

"Lets drive one." Spot said eyeing a parked car that had its window rolled down.

"We cant!" Uhm exclaimed in disbelief.

"and why not?" Spot asked placing his hands on his hips.

"Because its Illegal!"

"So. We stole carriages all the time. Hell Jack even rode off on someone's horse one time."

"This isn't like the carriages, first you need the keys to start it then you need a license to drive the damn thing"

Just then the sign changed signaling that they could cross the street. After a time they came to the subway entrance.

"This'll be the fastest way to the bridge." Mix said as she descended the stairs. 

Once in the subway Spot was once again Aww struck by the subway system. He elbowed at one of the girls closest to him. "Hey what are those?" He asked pointing to one of the Subway trains.

Feisty looked at the train "That's a subway train."

Spot rolled his eyes "I got dat much doll, What I wanna know is when did dey start looking like dat?

Feisty shrugged "Don't know cutie…Im mean really I don't know really!" 

"Oh." Spot smirked, then before Feisty even saw it coming Spot leaned in and planted a kiss right on her lips. He pulled away and flashed her a smile that would have made most women melt right where they stood. Just then the train pulled up and the group got in. 

The train was relatively empty save for the homeless guy on the other side and a guy in a Barney costume. Everyone started moving away from the guy in the Barney costume because he was dancing around singing the Barney theme song. Suddenly before anyone saw it coming 'Barney' grabbed Nian-Nyan by both hands and started dancing around even more singing at the top of his lungs. All the girls stood by and watched as the psycho danced about pulling poor Nian-Nyan after him. Someone would have tried to help her but no one wanted to be Barneys next victim so they all sat back in silence. That is until Spot stopped making out with Buttercup Tate and noticed the scene before them. He calmly walked up to the guy and tapped on the back. Barney turned around with that big smile forever plastered across the costumes fake head.

"Yes?"

Spot looked around Barney to a panting Nian-Nyan and pointed to her "Ya mind letting the goil go. It don't look like she's having to much fun."

'Barney' Just stood there a moment before letting Nian-Nyan go.

"Thanks." Spot said as Nian-Nyan tried to get as far away from Barney as possible.

"That's OK I don't want anyone feeling left out yuck ,yuck, yuck!" and with that he grabbed Spots hands and began dancing about the subway train just as he did before.

"What the F*&^ Let me go!" Spot yelled as he pulled his hands out of Barney's grip.

"Gimme a hug!" Barney yelled and he dove for Spot with outstretched arms.

Spot dodged the purple dinosaur pulled out his cane and began beating on Barney. In the Background many cheers for Spot could be heard, as Barney lay on the ground covering his head while Spot went off on him.

The subway train suddenly stopped and the doors slid open. Mix looked up. "Our stop everyone off now!" She shouted as many girls left the car leaving only Slasher to pull a very angry Spot away from the fallen children's TV star.

_~_~_~_~_~_~ Meanwhile in the Blush mobile_~_~_~

Muffins and Blush drove down the dark streets. 

"Wow We drained the whole cities power! We are so Cool!" Muffins giggled as she looked at row after row of powerless houses.

Blush sighed "Yes that's nice but where are we gonna find power if we used it all up?"

Muffins shrugged. "Don't know lets keep looking!"

_~_~_~_~ Back in New York_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Spot and the girls arrived at the bridge. Spot looked around almost proud that his bridge was still there. 

"Lets go scream off the side!" Mischief yelled as she ran to the side and leaned over the rail.

So being the die hard Newsie fans they are they all go and scream off the side as loud as they can.

As they began across the bridge Mischief fell in step beside Spot. "So where do ya wanna go when we get into Brooklyn?" She asked batting her eyes at Spot.

Spot smirked. "It's a surprise."

After awhile of walking Spot stopped. "Here we are ladies."

The girls took their time to look around. "The pier?" Satin asked smiling as if she knew something no one else did.

Spot nodded confidently. "What are we doin here?" Peeps asked.

"Who wants to make out under the pier?" Spot asked as he put on his trademark smirk. Slasher stood back smirking proudly to himself for giving spot the idea and wondered away after some other blond girl he saw a few feet from them.

"Oh I do I do!" Lightning yelled out before anyone else could.

Spot smirked and soon disappeared under the dock with her, while everyone waited around for their turn.

Sometime later Mix came running up to the group. "Did I miss my turn?" she asked clutching a bag.

"No, Bronwens turn now. Your next." Luna answered

"What do ya got in the bag?" Lightning asked looking at it with interest.

"This" Mix pronounced happily as she pulled out a key that looked like Spots. 

"Oh my god! Where did you get that?" Mischief asked jumping up from her seat.

"I stole Spots and made copies!" Mix announced proudly. Needless to say people where shocked.

"How'd you get it off him?" Uhm asked breaking the shocked silence.

Mix just smirked. "I have my secrets." She passed the bag around and everyone took a key.

"Do you have the original? Feisty asked.

Mix nodded as a dazed looking Bronwen came and sat down with the group.

"Who's next?" Spot called from the pier.

Mix grinned evilly and began for the pier, Vaguely wondering if everyone else was having this much fun.

Next Chapter: Jack. 

And Muffins and Blush search on for a source of power strong enough to run their machine. 


	3. Jacks chapter

Jack looked around nervously from the bench he was sitting on. Seven girls stood around him grinning from ear to ear. Jack giggled nervously as he began to squirm around , It wasn't the attention that was creeping him out it was the fact that they just stood there and grinned at him like he was a piece of meat. After a good ten minutes the girls began to come out of it. 

"So." Slingshot asked sitting down next to Jack. "What do ya wanna do?"

"I can think of a few things." Laces giggled from the back

"Is that all you think about?" Stress asked giggling at the reaction Laces comment got from Jack.

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "What's fun to do? In this century I mean."

"Oh I know!" Peaches yelled.

The others looked at her with some doubt before asking the question that would seal all their fates. "What's that?" Busy Body asked

"We can go explore New York!" Peaches said all to proudly.

"Yeah!" Jack said standing up. "I wanna see how its changed!"

The other girls were really in no position to argue, If that's what Jack wanted to do then by golly they where gonna do it.

"Great…..So um Where do we wanna go first?" Azure asked uncertainly.

"Oh how about Times square!" Pinkie suggested enthusiastically.

"Hey dat sounds interesting." Jack said adjusting his Cowboy hat.

Jack and the girls walked down the busy street. Each of the girls took turns watching Jack who began wondering away if he saw something that interested him. 

One particular store caught his attention just enough to make everyone in the group stop. 

"Hey what's dat?" Jack asked as he pointed to the mechanical bull through the glass of the window.

"Um….it's a mechanical bull. Jerks around and stuff just like the real ones do only if ya fall off there's padding and you won't be trampled into the dirt breaking many ,many bones." Busy Body said quietly hoping Jack would except it and move on.

"I wanna try it." Jack said with a look of determination plastered on his face.

"Um well…" Stress stuttered desperately trying to think up an excuse for him not to.

"You don't have any money!" Slingshot yelled.

"Says here first rides free." Jack said pointing to a sign on the door.

"Dammit." Laces swore under her breath as Jack pulled her into the store after him.

The guy at the counter smirked at the group as they entered and ran a comb through his greasy black hair.

"Heya kiddies."

Jack walked up to the counter and looked at the guy. 

"Yer sign says first rides free. It true?"

The man smiled reveling yellow teeth that only years of smoking could bring to a person.

"Yup, you man enough?"

Jack smirked at the man. "Im more of a man than you'll evah be." 

Many of the girls could be heard in the background trying to stifle their laughter, while the man whose ego had just been brought down a notch or two glared at Jack.

"Get on."

Jack smirked and got on the mechanical bull holding on to the rope with one hand.

The Man at the desk turned to a panel and turned it on. The Bull started out slow at first. Then the man pushed a leaver up and took a hold of the joystick and began to jerk it around fiercely. This caused the mechanical bull to begin jerking round sharply, many of the girls thought that if Jack let go, he might be thrown though the window. But to everyone's surprise and the operators dismay Jack managed to stay on the bull. Soon the clock on the wall hit zero and the man behind the desk stopped the bull. Jack hopped off with a huge grin on his face. "That was fun! Hey thanks mister!" 

The man said nothing, he just glared , as the group left the store. 

The group spent most of the way talking about the guy in the store and how pissed he was Jack stayed on the whole time. Jack was thrilled with all the attention he was getting and wished that this would happen more often.

Suddenly out of the blue Pinkie stopped " Oh my God its Carson! "

At this all the girls turned around and looked where Pinkie's gaze was locked.

"Who?" Jack asked

Peaches turned around. " That would be Carson Daley, he hosts 'Total Request Live' a show on TV."

"TV?"

"Its like the flickers only in a small box that fits in your home." Peaches explained. 

"Oh. So dis guys famous?"

"Yeah sort of."

"Uh he's comin this way."

Peaches did a double take sure enough Carson was walking towards them.

Peaches expected him to walk right by, So needless to say she was shocked when he stopped in front of Jack.

"Hey Buddy. Ya mind if we talk to you second?" Carson asked 

"Look whatever it is I didn't do it!"

Carson laughed. "Nah man you aren't in trouble. We just want to ask you some things."

Jack shifted around nervously. "Um ok. Go fer it."

"Alright. So um where are you from man."

Jack shrugged "1899."

"Ok…" Carson said looking at Jack funny "So you a reenacted or something?"

Jack looked to Peaches and Laces with a questioning look. They both shook their head no.

Jack turned back to Carson. "Um no."

"Ok so what's with the outfit then?"

"What's wrong with my outfit?!" Jack asked not liking this conversation at all.

"Nothing, Nothing," Carson said "If you don't mind looking like a weirdo…I mean geeze Iv seen homeless guys dress more ……….."

Carson didn't get much farther before Jack punched him sending him to the ground. 

"Jack. We should go now." Slingshot said pulling his arm.

"Yeah Jack we need to leave NOW." Azure added. 

"Why?" Jack asked, he really wanted to beat on this Carson guy some more for insulting his taste in cloths.

Stress sighed and did the only thing she could think to do to get Jack to move his cute ass. "Cheese it! Its da bulls!"

Jack didn't need to be told twice and took off like a rabbit down the street followed by seven girls, MTV security, and two New York City cops.

_~_~_~_ Meanwhile still in the Blush Mobil. _~_~_~_~_

Muffins and Blush sat in Blush's car brainstorming. 

"We could harness the power of cheeseburgers!" Muffins said perking up some.

"Nope, we tried that the last time we drained the cities power. Remember how we where banned from every burger joint in the city?" Blush said as she slumped down in the front seat.

"Oh yeah what are we gonna do harness the energy from hundreds of Duracell Batteries?" Blush said sarcastically.

"Hey that's not such a bad idea! Blush said sitting up in the car seat.

"Oh yeah where are we gonna find hundreds of batteries?" Muffins asked kinda alarmed with the thought that Blush may have lost it.

"There's an old Duracell battery factory just outside the city with tons of batteries!" Blush squealed as she started the car.

"How do you know?" Muffins asked wondering how exactly her friend knew this.

Blush just smirked mysteriously. "I have my ways."

And off they go……..

_~_~_~_~_~ Back to Jack and our girls_~_~_~_~_~_~

A couple of blocks and three or four alleyways later our group found themselves hiding out in an abandoned apartment building

"Are they still after us?" Jack asked trying to catch his breath

"No. I think we lost em two alleys back." Azure said crawling down from her perch by a partially boarded up window.

Soon giggles could be heard from the far corner of the room.

"Is she ok?" Jack asked Busy body pointing to Pinkie who was now rolling on the ground laughing.

Busy Body looked at her with confusion, then with worry. "She's cracked."

Stress looked over at the Pinkie. "It was bound to happen to one of us sooner or later. To bad to I thought it would be me for sure."

Jack looked at the girl again. "Is dis cause I beat up dat Carson guy?"

"and on live TV to!" Pinkie giggled some more . 

At that everyone had a good laugh. Even Jack who didn't have a clue what live TV was. A few moments of silence followed and then a few more and a few more until……

"I cant take it anymore someone say something!" Laces yelled over the deafening silence.

"So that's what they call a family mudder, daughter, father ,son, I guess that everythin' you heard about is true. So you aint got any family well who said you needed one..arnt you glad nobodies waiting up for you." Sling shot sang.

" When I dream on my own, Im alone but I aint lonely. For a dreamer night the only time of day. When the cities finally sleepin all my thought begin to stray and Im on the train that's bound for Santa Fe…" Busy Body sang as she joined Sling.

"and Im free like the wind like Im gunna live forever it's a feelin time can never take away. All I needs a few more dollars and Im outa here to stay. Dreams come true yes they do in Santa Fe." Pinkie joined in.

Jack sat back in amazement as the girls began singing his song. Pretty soon he couldn't help himself and stood up and joined them. So now everyone was singing. 

" Where does it say you gotta live and die here ? Where does it say a guy cant catch a break? Why should you only take what your given ? Why should you spend your whole life livin trapped where there aint no future even at seventeen breakin' your back for someone else's sake? If the life don't seem to suite ya how bout a change of scene, far from the lousy head lines and dead lines in between."

Then everyone broke out into the dance routine all at the same time like in those really kick ass musicals.

" Santa Fe are you there ? Do you swear you wont forget me? If I found ya would ya let me come and stay? I aint getting any younger and before my dying day, I want space not just air let em laugh in my face I don't care! Save a place I'll be there….So that what they call a family aint you glad you aint that way? Aren't you glad you got a dream called Santa Fe."

Jack looked at all the girls and flashed them a smile. "You now my song!"

"We love all the songs." Stress laughed.

"Do ya know King of New York?" Jack asked.

The girls grinned at each other. "A pair of new shoes with matching laces…."

Jack face radiated extreme pride before joining in.

Next chapter: Specs.

Muffins and Blush are off to the Duracell factory outside of town.


	4. Spec's Chapter

Specs Chapter.

Specs sat on the ground with three other girls sitting around him. Specs played with his hat nervously. He really wasn't used to strange girls dragging him off, then again he wasn't used big flash's of light transporting them into the future. And to add to the poor boys predicament they where all transported while he was changing. He had thankfully gotten his pants, shoes, glasses, hat and white sleeveless undershirt on. The undershirt showed off the muscles in his arms nicely. So there he sat feeling a bit awkward and wishing he had his shirt. Normally being around girls without a shirt on wouldn't bother him, but he wasn't around just any girls, these were girls from the future and they where just sitting there…..smiling at him…..just smiling.

Specs couldn't take it. He figured if he was going to be stuck with these girls for …well until they could get back then he was gonna know something about them. 

"So Uh whats yer names?" He asked looking around at them.

"I'm Illusion." one girl said

"Im Slinks." The second replied happily

"and I" the third started as she jumped up. " am your bitch!"

Specs kinda backed up at this. "Excuse me?" 

"I said Im your ermm…" The girl didn't get a chance to finish because Illusion jumped up and clapped a hand over the other girls mouth.

"Heh…. Sorry bout her…." Illusion apologized to a confused Specs.

Specs looked at Slinks who was also backing away from the two.

"What does she mean by 'she's my bitch?' " he asked glancing back at the two ever so often.

"Um well um I don't…..um….." Slinks stuttered she honestly didn't know how to answer him.

"It mean um nothing…just forget about it!" Illusion said quickly letting the girl go.

The girl glared at Illusion as she settled down. Specs just stared at the girl for awhile.

"So do you have a name ? Or do I just call you my bitch?"

Specs waited for a few moments for all three of the girls to stop laughing.

The girl giggled and managed to answer. " My names Whiskey."

"Like the alchahol?" Specs asked brightening up.

"Yup!"

"Any good bars around here?" Specs asked again looking around the park finding nothing but grass and trees. 

"Probably but we wont be able to get anything to drink there." Illusion shrugged.

"Why?! We got drinks at bars almost all da time in 1899." Specs said offhandedly.

"We aint old enough." Slinks replied. "Ya need an ID sayin yer old enough and well we aint old enough."

Specs looked at his feet. "oh."

"Fake ID's!" Whiskey said popping up from her seat once more.

"Um Whiskey I don't think……" Illusion began.

"Will that get us a drink in a bar?" Specs asked 

Whiskey nodded her head.

"Um where are we gonna find someone to do fake ID's?" Illusion asked quickly hoping to detour them from the bar…..someone had to be the friggin responsible one here.

"We're in New York, you can find guys like that almost anywhere." Slinks said finally piping up. 

"Slinks!" Illusion yelped.

"They'r going to do it sooner or later." Slinks pointed out. 

"True" Illusion said slowly as if she was thinking it through. 

"Great then c'mon lets go!" Whiskey cried popping up from her seat on the ground pulling a reluctant Illusion up behind her. Soon the group made their way out of central park and started searching for a person willing to give 3 girls and an oddly dressed boy a fake ID.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ Meanwhile outside the Duracell factory_~_~_~_

"I knew it was here! I knew it !" Blush squealed as she stopped the car outside the abandoned factory. 

Muffins smiled evilly knowing that if all went well soon they would soon have all the newsies in their possessions.

In the darkness two girls could be seen exiting the car and sneaking up to the old factory with a kind of paranoia that was totally unnecessary seeing how the factory was the only building on a relatively abandoned highway.

"Um Muffins?" Blush asked hesitantly.

"Keep your voice down! What do you want?" Muffins asked peering around the corner.

Blush pulled at the doors "They're locked."

Muffins sighed and turned to her friend. "Then pick the lock."

"I cant pick locks like this…its… its like a monster lock!" Blush said pointing a the huge medieval looking lock. 

Muffins took a look at the lock and pulled a screwdriver from her pocket. "Fine. I'll pick it you just stand guard."

Blush giggled. "There's no one out here but us!"

Muffins was going to retort when the lock clicked and doors swung open. Muffins stood up and smiled to herself. "After you Blush." She said all to proudly as the first girl made her way into the battery factory. 

"Um Muffins" Blush asked as she looked around the large dark and all around creepy warehouse. 

"What?" Muffins asked as she stepped into the building.

"I just remembered why this place is abandoned.."

"and why is that?"

"Its haunted."

Suddenly the door slammed behind them.

"Uh oh." Muffins murmured from the door.

"What?"

"Its locked"

"eep."

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ back in New York_~_~_~_~_~_~

A fairly clean man wearing a trench coat and carrying a briefcase approached the group of teenagers. 

"Hey." Specs said as the guy moved closer to the group.

"Hey." The guy replied opening his briefcase. "Wanna buy a watch or maybe some sunglass'?"

Specs shook his head, "Uh no thanks,"

"Yeah were looking fer someone who will sell us fake ID's!" Whiskey said as she glanced around looking for a stereotypical version of someone who would sell kids fake ID's (you know the shady character in the ally with a raspy voice and breath that smelled of beer. ) . 

"Oh is that all ya need?" The guy said closing the briefcase and putting it down by his feet. "I got those to hang on a sec." with that he reached into his pocket and pulled out a stack of ID cards, and began shuffling through them.

"How many of ya need an ID'S?" 

Slinks pipped up from her place next to Whiskey. "Us three and one other, Um Ill go get her." Having said that she ran to the street corner to grab Illusion who was trying to so hard not to be a part of the insanity that was Whiskey that she ended up missing the fact that the others had stopped. 

"Alright lets start with you." The man said indicating Specs. "Now let me see. You look like this one here." The man said pulling out an ID and handed it to Specs. The man then turned to Whiskey shuffling through his deck. "Here you are young lady." He handed Whiskey hers and then Turned to a panting Slinks who had just dragged Illusion back as fast as her little feet could take her "Hey this one looks just like ya!" He said grinning. Slinks took her card from him . He turned finally to Illusion. "Hey sweetheart I got just the card for you!" He grinned handing her the card. "How much do we owe you?" Whiskey asked

"Thirty five bucks." He replied simply.

Whiskey pulled out Thirty five dollars and gave it to the man. 

"It was a pleasure doing business with ya." The man said as he picked up his briefcase and walked away.

Once the man was far out of site The group took a look at their ID cards.

Specs looked at his card, " It says here dat me names Iva Gotproblems. What kind of name is Iva Gotproblems?" 

Whiskey shrugged "I'm now Amanda HugnKiss."

Slinks looked at her card and blushed, "I'm um,…..I don't wanna say what my name is.."

"Oh fer gods sake." Whiskey cried snatching the ID away from Slinks. After a moment Whiskey burst into a fit of giggles. "Your name is Ivana Sleeparound?"

Slinks merely blushed and snatched her ID card back shoving it into her pocket.

Specs smirked, "Dat sounds like a name Medda would use. Hey Illusion whats yers say? " 

Illusion looked at her card. " It says my name is Ineeda Cornchip…."

Everyone looked at each other and shrugged, Hey you had to take what you can get.

Four rejections later…. "Dammit that was a good thirty five dollars down the tube!" Whiskey huffed

"Oh I don't like to think of it like that.." Illusion said secretly very pleased .

"Yeah" Slinks said "Id much rather think of the ID Card as a souvenir."

Whiskey still wasn't happy and Specs was a little bummed about not being able to get into a bar.

"Heya People!" a boy shouted as he Ran up to the group.

"Hey slash…whatr ya doin here I though you were with spot and them?" Slinks asked. 

"I was but then he started makin out with em under the peir, So I ran off to find something else to do…Can I hang with you guys?" Slash asked giving his best puppy dog eyes look. 

"Of course ya can!" Whiskey said pulling him over to her by the arm. 

Whiskey Pointed to Specs. "Specs this is Slash, Slash this is Specs." 

Both boy nodded a greeting to each other as most guys do, when they are trying to be as macho as possible. 

"So what are ya guys doing?" Slash asked as the group returned to their walking.

"Nothin, we tried to get into a bar but they didn take dese fake Ids we got." Specs said walking with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Weeeeeelllllll I did see this theater playing the Rocky Horror Picture show just down the road." Slash said trying to sound Nonchalant. 

"Oh with people in drag and everything?" Illusion asked.

"Yup."

"Hey Whats the rocky horror picture show?" Specs asked with the most adorably lost look on his face.

"It's a really kick ass movie! Trust me you'll love it." Slinks replied .

"Then why not go to this Rocky Horror Picture Show? Sound interesting." Specs said.

"Cool! Ill show ya guys where it is c'mon!" Slash said excitedly as he led the way to the small theater where tons of Frankenfurter and Brad and Janet look-alikes had begun to start entering the theater. The small group of teens bought some tickets and filtered into the theater.

"Wow look at dis place! Its like a party in here!" Specs said in amazment as he looked at the collection of characters around him.

"Yeah aint it great!" Slash exclaimed eyeing all the girls in nothing but slips and bra's. 

"Whiskey?" Uh guys where did Whiskey go?" Illusion asked looking around for her friend.

Slinks just Giggled and pointed to the stage. 

Low and behold there was Whiskey doing the Time Warp with a variety of other Rocky wanna be's. 

"Heya cutie wanna be my love slave?" A tall poorly dressed Franenfurter began hitting on Specs, only to be shoved away by Slinks and Illusion.

"Back off *censored* He's ours." Illusion snarled sending the poor cross dresser looking for his next boy toy.

Specs looked around at the wild party before him and smiled. This was gunna be fun. 


	5. races chapter

Races chapter

Race was having the time of his life and he was surrounded by eight beautiful girls. What more could a guy want? ……..Probably to know the girls names. Race took note of this and thought maybe it was time he asked the girls a few questions of his own. After all they where asking him questions a mile a minute, he should be able to ask a few himself.

"Ladies, ladies calm down there's enough Racetrack to go around." 

The comment got him some giggles and a pinch in the butt from Gambler.

"Whoa feisty aint we?" Race laughed.

"Nah she's with Spot. I'm Gambler." Gambler smirked

"I like the name." Race said 

"And I think you have a hot piece of ass." Gambler muttered under her breath eyeing the unsuspecting newsboy up and down.

"So's" race started "Do da rest of ya got names?" He asked completely missing Gamblers little comment about his ass.

At this everyone said their name at roughly at the same time.

"Ok" race said completely missed everyone names "Now lets try this again. One at a time."

"Dianna."

"Hawk"

"Angel"

"Cat."

"Bookie"

"Ritz Carpelli….or just Ritz will work."

"Hush."

Race blinked"….Wow dats a lot of youse…"

"Yes it is! So what do ya wanna do?" Angel asked the Italian as she came to stand by him.

"I wanna go to da tracks…….why are yous guys looking like dat?" Race asked looking at all the girls and the guilty looks plastered all over their faces.

"You mean Sheepshead races right?" Bookie asked.

"Well yeah what Races would I be talking about?" Races said as he rolled his eyes.

"It aint here no more…" Hawk said slowly

At hearing this Racetrack Higgins fainted.

_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_# In the battery factory. _#_#_#

"Muffins please tell me you were just joking about the door being locked." Blush pleaded with her friend.

"I'm not joking…..look lets just find the batteries and get out of here." Muffins said trying not to sound scared.

"Ok um I think they keep some boxes in another room over there…at the end of the warehouse." Blush said pointing her flash light to the left.

The two girls made their way to the end of the ware house jumping at every single noise to come their way. Finally muffins stopped. "did you hear that?"

"What you mean that thumping noise that's been following us since we left the door…no I hadn't." Blush commented.

"Oh good."

######################Back in New York ######################

Racetrack Higgins opened his eyes to find eight girls staring down at him all worried. At seeing he was waking up the girls all backed off relived. 

"Great we didn't kill him!" Angel Cried with joy.

Race sat up and looked around. He was no longer in the streets of New York….no…he was in a room…..a very nice room by the looks of it. He also notices he was on a big soft bed.

"Uh ladies, where da hell are we?" Race asked slowly

Bookie Looked up and smiled wickedly "My hotel room."

Race nodded uncertainly.

"Hey!" Gambler yelled loudly "You said I couldn't make out with him while he was all unconscious but he's awake now so I guess that means I can make out with him all I want!"

Racetracks eyes widened to the size of gongs and his face took the color of tomato sauce.

Hawk and Angel both threw a death glare at Gambler and Hawk took a deep breath before telling Gambler. 

"Gambler you are not touching Race! Remember that rule?…the one that says no one touches him unless invited to do so…..or the other girls just happen to meet an untimely end…whichever first."

Gambler just stuck her tongue out at Hawk and went back to staring at race. 

Race Looked at Cat who was playing a game of poker with Hush and Ritz in the corner, he began to grin widely. 

"Any of yous play poker?"

All the girl in the room nodded and Race smiled wider if it as at all possible.

"Den what o ya say we all play a game of poker heah?"

All the girls nodded and Hush stood up "Fine but I wanna play poker my way!"

Race looked at her amused. "and what way would dat be?"

"I want to play Strip Poker!" Hush said grinning. A few of the other girls started whooping in the background

"Strip what?" Race asked raising an eyebrow.

Hush sat down on the bed across from race. "Strip poker is a poker game that every time you lose you have to remove and article of clothing……Until eventually some ones naked."

Racetrack grinned impishly "Fine Im in if you goils are."

**__**

'Dis is gunna be much to easy, Ill have em beat before day even know whats goin on.' Race thought as the girls nodded in agreement and sat down in a circle on the floor.

Ritz picked up the cards and began to deal them out doing some fancy shuffling as she went. "Alright boys and girls pokers da game Jacks wild."

Ritz said Vegas casino worker style.

Race picked up his hand and grinned inwardly as he looked around at half the girls who didn't have a very good poker face….

------------------------2 hours later-----------------------

"Ha! I win again!" Cat cried as she slapped her cards down

All the girls looked to race who had the lowest hand again and raised an eyebrow.

Races shook his head. "Aww c'mon goils don't do dis to me! Im down to me underware and I aint taking it off!"

Ritz looked over at Gambler and shook her head. "Can you belive what a bad sport he's being?"

Race couldn't belive this…he was sure he was going to win and yet here he was down to his underware and the most any of the girls had to take off was Bookie and she only took off her shoes, socks and hat! This wasn't fair! He didn't think they would actually be this god at poker! He was supposed to be better at it! Not them! Race inwardly pouted.

"We're waiting." Dianna said as she watched him intently "Don't make us turn Gambler loose on you."

Race sighed again " C'mon! cant we just work out a deal or sumthin?"

Dianna shook her head no.

Race shook his head in defeat "Fine you guys win! Alright!"

Outside the hotel room many cheers and whistles could be heard.

Next Chapter- David…


	6. Davids chapter

David stood on the grass looking around in amazement……..This was nothing like the New York he left… after taking in the view for a few moments he relized that none of the other newsies where there any longer. Now it was just him and three girls. 

"Hiya!" one said as she waved at him kinda shyly…

David smiled politly at the girl. "Hello. Im…"

"David! Yes we know!" Said another one

"We know all about you!" Said the third girl

David took that moment to back up a few steps…..what did they mean they knew all about him? What if they where in a cult or Gang and they where going to kill him?! No wait that's silly they wouldn't kill him….would they? David continued to slowly back up.

"Wait! Your probably wondering our names huh?" another girl said.

David Nodded uncertainly he might as well find out the names of his stalkers if that's what you could call them. 

"Well I'm Kaa." Said the first one.

The second one spoke up "I'm Wisecracks"

" I'm STRESS!" The third one proclaimed loud and proud. 

"I am Aki." the other one said

David stopped backing away. "Alright um do ya mind if I asked ya how you knew about me when I just got here and don't even know you?"

Kaa looked at David and shrugged "We all are very interested in the strike, we …researched a lot!" 

David nodded this made sense he was in the future and the strike was pretty big, so it would make sense that they could research it here and now. So they probably arnt cult or gang member bent on killing people. David stepped forward and held out his hand Towards Wisecracks" Its nice to meet ya then." 

Wisecracks Shook David's hand and casually asked "so what do ya think of cowboy?"

David shrugged. "He's my best friend why?" 

Wisecracks smiled big "Cause I think you two would ;;;;;mmmmmppphhh!!!!"

Both Stress and Kaa clamped their hand over Wisecracks mouth before she could say what they were sure she was going to.

"hehe you'll have to excuse her." Aki said to David.

"Yeah she has a tendency to……go off into ….embarrassing conversations with people. Wisecracks? Are ya gunna be good?" Stress asked 

Wisecrack nods her head and both girls take their hands away from her mouth. 

"So David what do ya wanna do?" Kaa asked 

David Shrugged and looked around. "Everything is so different……..What do you girls want to do?"

'_You' _thought Stress as she smiles to herself.

Kaa giggled. "That aint a good question to be asking us there David."

Wisecracks smiles and jumped up and down. "Oh! Oh! I know what we can do!!!!!"

Aki, Kaa and Stress gave Wisecracks a look that said 'this better be appropriate.'

"What?" David asked his curiosity now piqued.

"We could go find jacks group and then you and he could mmmmmmppppphhhh" again Stress and Kaa covered Wisecracks mouth.

"WISECRACKS! I thought I told you! You are to be appropriate!!!" Aki said scoldingly

While all the girls where scolding poor wisecracks for being herself two police men came up to David and began to drag him away.

After they felt that wisecracks would behave herself they turned around to see David being handcuffed. All at once the alarms in their heads went off and they took off for the police car.

Aki was the first to the car. "Officer, Officer wait!"

The police officer stopped just before depositing David in the police car.

"yes."

"Officer why are you arresting him?" Aki asked just as the other girls have caught up.

"He fit's the description of a young man who punched Carson Daily just a couple of minutes ago." The officer stated.

Stress Looked at David who was mumbling 'I don't want to go to the refuge I don't want to go to the refuge.' Over and over and over again.

"But pi---I mean officer sir he was with us a couple of minutes ago." Kaa said

"I'm sorry miss but he fit's a description." The officer said as he reached for a now pale and shaking David

"Are you accusing us of lying sir!" Wisecracks cried indignantly. "Ill have you know my Father works for the FBI!!!!! You would accuse me! A child that was raised in a house of morals and justice such as myself would not Lie to an officer of the law! Now if you don't belive me you can take him in, but Ill have my father and your superiors reigning fire down on your ass when you find out that we were right!"

The officer Looked at wisecracks for a moment and observed the serious and determined look on her face and then turned and instructed the other officer to let David go. After a few moments of apologies they drove away. All of them just stood there and stared at wisecracks in sheer shock.

"Does your father really work for the FBI?" Stress asked as she patted a still shaking David on the back.

Wisecracks just shrugged " mmmmmm nope I was just telling them that."

Kaa stepped forward "How the hell did you know it would work!"

Wisecracks again shrugged "I didn't, I was hoping that it'd work and it did."

David looked at her "Thank you! I didn't want to go to the refuge! 

Stress just shook her head. "Oh you wouldn't have gone to the refuge….we don't have those anymore, you would have gone to jail!"

"Yeah and there aint no Denton to bail yer ass out of that one." Wisecracks grinned

"What?!" David cried.

"So! David!" Aki started hoping to change the subject "what do you want to do?"

"Yeah!" Kaa said "what do ya want to do!"

David paused as if to think about it "I really don't know the city that well anymore……Ill just let you ladies decide!" 

"Great! Cause I have the perfect Idea!" Aki said with a grin. "C'mon"

--------------------------Back at the battery factory----------------------------

__

*THUMP * THUMP * THUMP * THUMP* 

Blush and muffins both turned around at the same time. 

"Uh……Muffins do you see that?" Blush asked pointing her flashlight in the directions of the thumping.

"Oh you mean the really really big shadow coming our way?" Muffins squeaked.

"Uh huh." Blush nodded

"W---wait a minute I can see it ….it …looks like the--the---"Muffins stammered

"Energizer Bunny?!" they said together as the small pink sunglasses wearing rabbit came into view banging away on the ever annoying drum.

"Wait what the hell is the Energizer Bunny doing in the Duracell factory?" Blush asked confused.

"Yeah didn't he like get stepped on my a giant foot or something I didn't even know that the Energizer Bunny still existed." Muffins commented scratching her head.

Suddenly the bunnys eyes glowed read and he spoke in a deep monotone voice. "I am here to Kill you! Mwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Die!"

"Oh shit Muffins run!" Blush said taking off.

"I don't wanna be killed by a psycho pink rabbit!" Muffins said following Blush who had taken the lead.

Then energizer bunny merely followed eyes aglow.

------------------Back in New York.----------------------------------------------

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" David asked uncertainly as the man handed him a small lazer pointer gun.

"Yeah lazer tag is perfectly safe." Wisecracks said

The man left the room. Soon after the lights dimmed and a voice over the intercom came on and said " Beginig of the game. Go!" 

Having had the rules of the game explained to him David quickly ducked behind one the the many walls in the room and looked around paranoia rate on high. He was startled when someone tapped his shoulder.

"Hi David!" From the voice David could tell it was Wisecracks.

"Um hello……" David replied uncertainly….wasn't she going to tag him? She was right there….maybe he should tag her. Before David could think anymore on it wisecracks spoke again..

"So You and Jack should hook up!"

"Hook up?"

"Yeah go out with each other, be his boyfriend, c'mon you two are so perfect for each other!"

"What?!" David choked….was he hearing this right…she is so not implying that jack is gay.?!

"I said you two would be perfect for each other! I mean---" Bleep Bleep Bleep

Wisecracks looked down to the pack at her waist peeping indicating that she was now out of the game because she had been hit three times.

David looked up and saw who he thought was Kaa and took off running before he could be hit.

After awhile he stopped and hid behind another wall. From there he observed Stress Looking around for one of the players. David smirked and raised his laser tag gun and fired at stress three time eliminating her before she knew what hit her. 

The way David figured it if Wisecracks was gone. And Stress was gone that only left him with Aki and Kaa. David smirked as he heard footsteps approach he quickly ducked in a small crevices and waited until Kaa came into view. He shot at her belt pack and the pack sent out beeps indicating she had already been hit three time and that she was done. David wondered…she had obviously been hit twice before because it only took one shot to send her belt off…..that only left he and Aki…………David crept behind walls for the next couple of minutes trying to find Aki…..He was about to get frustrated when he saw a red dot from the corner of his eye. David Ducked behind another wall as Aki came out of the darkness in full warrior princess mode After a five minute laser fight the lights turned on and David came out Victorious!

"I like this game can we do it again." David asked grinning.

The girls just looked at each other and then looked at David and then tackled him.


	7. Bumlets chapter

Bumlets allowed himself to be dragged through the park by two very hyper and very talkative girls. He still trying to get his mind wrapped around everything they are telling him….I mean, They are in the future and have apparently dropped in the middle of a giant meeting of people who practically worship the very ground he and his friends walk on. These said people have also ganged up and dragged each and every last one of his friends off in a different direction. He looked at the girls again. Ok maybe he didn't mind getting dragged off like this I mean how often do two very cute girls grab you by the hand and begin to drag you away only after having a small argument about who gets you first? After quiet awhile the two girls stopped.

"So Bumlets what do you want to do?" One asked as she pulled some hair behind her ear.

Bumlets shrugged and Looked at the two of them. "Well Id love to know yer names if it aint to much trouble."

The girls both smiled and blushed.

"Well my name is Blaze."

"and I'm Holiday."

Bumlets smiled sounded like they had nicknames to. "Nice to meet ya Im…"

"Bumlets we know." Blaze said cutting him off.

Bumlets smiled "Wow I don't know weather to be scared or flattered."

Holiday shrugged. "You should probably be flattered."

Bumlets laughed. "Ok I will then. So where are you goils dragging me off to?"

Holiday and Blaze just stared at each other for a moment. "Um we don't really know."

"Well what is there to do…here in the future dat is?"

Blaze and Holiday shrugged. "A lot of things but Um we aren't to sure about in New York….we don't live here. We are just visiting."

Bumlets Looked at them "oh….well…we could just go look around and see what we find." 

Both girls looked at each other and back at him and said "Ok"

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ at the battery factory _~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

Blush stopped after rounding a corner. Muffins apparently didn't see her stop and would have run right past her if Blush hadn't grabbed her by the arm and stopped her.

Muffins started to freak. "What are you stopping for?! We have a psychotic pink bunny rabbit after us, we should be hauling ass out of here!" 

Blush just rolled her eyes. "listen." 

Muffins quirked her head to the side. "I don't hear anything……..oh wait I don't hear anything! Its not after us anymore!!!!!"

Blush laughed slightly and indicated the door next to her. "This is the room we need." Muffins nodded and waited as Blush opened the door and followed her in.

"Oh…wow….look at all the batteries!" Muffins said as she took in the warehouse full of boxes of batteries.

Blush was about to respond when the door slammed shut and a clicked behind them.

"This cannot be good." Blush muttered as her flash light went out.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~ back in New York_~_~_~_~_~

"Oh my god……" Blaze said distractedly.

"Its beautiful." Bumlets said gazing at the building in wonder.

"Lets go in!" Holiday squealed jumping up and down

The three looked at each other and smiled smiles that promised mischief.

They headed in.

"Hello! And welcome to the wonderful world of ceiling fans!" an overly cheerful woman said as they entered the world.

"Uh Hi…."Blaze said and began to walk away with holiday and bumlets.

"Its so tempting." Holiday sighed as she looked wistfully at the rows and rows of ceiling fans.

"I know but we cant do it….I really want to but we just cant…." Blaze said as he to stared longingly at the fans.

"Um Blaze……where did Bumlets go?"

"what?! I don't know!"

The girls looked around and soon found him spinning from a ceiling fan.

"Um Holiday tell him to get down would ya?"

"why me……you do it!"

After a few more moments the girls looked at each other smiled and joined Bumlets in spinning around on the ceiling fans.

Well it took about fifteen minutes for the stores personnel to see them and start to make their way towards them.

"Uh I think its time we got down." Holiday said as she spinned around and around.

"I think your right" Blaze said as she continued to spin

"No. I'm having to much Fun.!" Bumlets said stubbornly.

Blaze rolled her eyes and reached a hand out and swiped the hat off of bumlets head dropping to the floor with Holiday soon following suite. Bumlets let out a cry of protest and dropped from the fan trying to swipe his hat back away from Blaze. She took a look at the approaching employees and bolted for the door, bumlets following trying to get his hat and Holiday following him to get away from the angry store employees. After running a block or two away from the store Blaze stopped. Bumlets soon caught up and yanked his hat away placing it on his head. Then he looked around.

"Um…Blaze.. where's Holiday?" 

Blaze looked up alarmed. "I don't know! When did you see her last?"

"I don't know!" 

Blaze sighed and started walking in the direction she just came from. "C'mon Bums lets go find her."

"Alright." Bumlets said as he walked after her walking stick in hand as if it were a sword.

They weren't even halfway down the street before they heard a lot of yelling and cursing coming from an ally.

"Sounds like holiday." Blaze said as she made her way down the ally without even thinking about what could possibly be down there and of course bumlets followed.

It didn't take to long before they came upon Holiday waving a big piece of wood at two men dressed as knights and one man dressed as a French swordsman. Holiday looked over at Blaze and Bumlets. "Help me out here! These guys are nuts!"

All blaze could do was stare in wide eyes fascination at the three costumed lunatics.

"Look!" said one of the Knights. "Tis the other witch and a warlock as well!"

"a what?" Bumlets asked confused.

"Oh a worlock is sorta like a male witch but not, its very complicated." Blaze began.

"Guys!!!!" Holiday whined as she hit the advancing French Swordsman. "A little help here!." 

"Oh yeah sorry." Blaze said laughing slightly. "Listen guys we would love to play along with your ……whatever it is your playing but well….no. so we are just going to leave and…." Blaze had to duck suddenly to avoid a punch thrown by the second Knight. "what the…." when blaze looked up next all she could do was stare at the sight before her. Bumlets was…..engaged in a sword fight with two of the nights…….Holiday ran over to Luna and tossed the piece of wood in her hand away and tried not to look at the French swordsman lying unconscious on the ground. Whistling innocently she grabbed Bumlets from the fight and began to haul it down the ally, Grabbing a still dumbfounded Blaze in the process.

"So I vote we go to the hotel!" Holiday said when they got to the street.

"I second that!" Blaze said and they began to walk in the direction of their hotel. Bumlets walked with them. "What are we gunna do there?" Blaze grinned at holiday and holiday grinned back evilly and then looked at Bumlets. 

"It's a surprise." 

End. 

Next chapter new newsie and what will happen to our two wacky inventors? Find out next time.


End file.
